All the Time in the World
by Reonblade
Summary: When Orimura Chifuyu gives Ichika rather peculiar advice, he acts on this and changes the life of one special person this Christmas.


_"So that's the deal, you got it Ichika?"_

 _Ichika stared dumbfounded at his sister who had just issued the strangest of commands. It did not make any sense for her to be saying this to him. He opened his mouth ready to argue, but the look in his sister's eyes silenced him in an instant._

 _"Trust me, it's much better this way. I would imagine you would have split the costs, everyone before anyone?"_  
 _Ichika gave a short nod of affirmation._  
 _"Idiot!" she shouted. "That way no one will be happy. The kindest thing for you to do is focus on one."_  
 _"Sister, won't that-"_

 _A sharp impact and he was suddenly on all fours crouching on the floor. He tentatively looked up to see her holding a 500 page hardback encyclopaedia as her weapon._  
 _"It's Orimura-sensei, fool!"_  
 _"Then how about I-"_  
 _"I don't want to know what you're planning to do."_  
 _"But-"_  
 _"I'm busy."_  
 _Ichika stumbled out of his sister's office and into the school corridor beyond. It was almost the middle of the second year._

 _He had an idea of what he wanted to do, but did he have the guts to do it?_  
 _  
_

* * *

Charlotte idly poked her pasta salad with the end of her spork. The cafeteria was bustling with the sound of tinkering cutlery and shrill screams of girls gossiping. She had no urge to join them. It was that time when students had to fill out the future career forms and having to write down 'I don't know' put her spirits down.

It wasn't like she had control over her future.

Beside her sat Laura, stabbing into the steak repeatedly with her knife.  
"I think it's dead Laura."  
The German silver haired beauty stopped. She turned to look at Charlotte with an innocent eye, and a blush slowly formed on her cheeks.  
"I-It's not like that. I was merely lost in thought and… military instinct took over."

Hearing Laura's deflated voice was enough to distract Charlotte from her thoughts, and she threw her arms around her closest friend. Laura's eye patch caught onto Charlotte's pendant, but she didn't care, pulling the German closer towards her chest.  
"I can't breathe," the flailing ex-military girl screamed.  
"Laura, you're just too cute!"  
After the body went rigid, Charlotte released her grip, chuckling with achievement as her friend slumped in her seat.  
"You trying to kill me mistress?!"  
Laura had risen from the dead and gripped her French partner's arm firmly. Her heavy breathing and flushed face almost spurred a second embrace.  
"Why so irritated Laura?" Charlotte asked trying to change the subject. Laura gazed back at her steak in guilt before emitting a heavy sigh.  
"The career forms," she started looking hesitant whether to reveal the rest. "To be able to become a teacher at this Academy I must achieve at least a _higher_ rating on my theory exam."  
"What is it now?"  
Laura shook her head and looked downwards.

Probably a fail, Charlotte summed.

"Didn't you have to pass all those tests to become the German representative?"  
"My case was special."  
Charlotte kind of understood. Even though she passed the exams, she was sure that if she _had_ failed then her father would have found a way to force her into the Academy. She was mildly jealous of Laura's already thought out goals, even though she seemed immature her head was in the right place.  
"I could teach you if you want."  
"I-I couldn't possibly trouble you."  
It was strange and cute how Laura could sound serious and embarrassed at the same time.  
"It'll be fun Laura!"  
The silver haired girl seemed to relax and smiled broadly.  
"Thank you."

Clang.

The sound of cutlery being put down signified only one thing. The only boy in the Academy had entered the cafeteria. Charlotte's face instantly became a shade red and Laura drew her body upright. She dared not look in that direction but the silver haired girl had other ideas.  
"My wife! "Laura screamed and leapt at the man.  
The boy parried the blow and ran straight towards her table. Charlotte panicked and quickly took a deep breath hoping to talk to him in a calm voice.  
"Phew, that was close. Oh Charl! I was just looking for you."  
"I was thinking of you too!" Charlotte squeaked out, which earned a disapproving stare from her German friend. "I-I didn't mean it like that."  
"Like what?"  
"When you came my mind went blank and-"  
Charlotte trailed off. Her own words made her blush uncontrollably.  
"Well anyway," Ichika continued. "Have you seen Houki? I wanted to ask her something."

Charlotte's heart twisted uncomfortably and she felt a pit of disappointment welling from her stomach. She looked into Ichika's eyes almost pleadingly, telling him to stay a while, but his blank return made her sigh in defeat.  
"I think she was back in the classroom."  
"Thanks Charl!"  
As Ichika made his exit Laura blocked his path, her face livid with anger. Charlotte tried to signal out to her friend that it was okay, but she was ignored.

"Wife, your manners are sorely lacking."  
"I'm not your wife. If we're going to play that game, then why aren't I the husband?"  
"Because cooking is all up to you," she said this with an utterly straight face.  
"O-okay anyway, I'm in a rush. Sorry Charl," he said waving to her.  
Ichika exited the same way he came in. Charlotte stared at the exit hoping he would return, knowing that it was possible that if he did not, then he would be stolen.

"I would not worry Charlotte," Laura said softly to her. "He is dense and insensitive, so I don't think it'll go anywhere with Shinonono Houki."  
"It's okay Laura, as long as he is happy."  
"Hmph."  
Laura pouted for the rest of the meal, tearing into the steak angrily.  
Charlotte could not blame her anger, Ichika was one of the most insensitive people she had ever met. Yet one word or smile from him would send her heart fluttering.  
"You're wasted on him," Laura continued.  
"L-Laura?!"  
"You will be my mistress if Ichika does not have you! No one deserves you but myself!"  
Charlotte was slightly shocked, but then smiled with genuine good humour, she gave the silver haired girl another hug.  
"Sure, sure whatever you want."  
"I won't lose though, Ichika is my wife."  
"He's really kind isn't he?"  
"… Like a good wife should be," Laura replied with a smile.

* * *

The class ended without much happening. Ever since Laura's transfer into the school, everything had been quiet. Charlotte stole another glance at Ichika to her left, smiling as he hastily scribbled down notes. He was a hard worker if anything else. She was about to leave when Rin burst through the classroom door. For a girl who was not even 1.5m tall she displayed the confidence of a god. Charlotte was mildly impressed with the Chinese girl's forwardness, and then sighed in defeat when she realised that even Rin failed to make Ichika realise her feelings.

"Ichika! Let's get dinner."  
"It's still four, I'm not really hungry."  
Charlotte winced at Ichika's outright rejection to Rin's request, but Rin seemed to be unaffected.  
"Later then. Seven maybe?"  
"Sure, see you in the cafeteria."  
Rin closed the door and left leaving behind a startled classroom. Charlotte had to admire Rin's courage and almost applauded her for the execution. Another figure walked towards the male and hit him with the back of a textbook.

"Houki? What was that for?"  
"You idiot."  
"Houki?"  
The Japanese girl was livid. As Ichika's childhood friend she probably knew him best, Charlotte conceded. She briefly recalled his earlier request to see her and she grimaced with jealousy.  
"Didn't you ask me to eat dinner with you today?"  
"Oh, yeah but it's better with more people right?"

Charlotte was making sure to pack slowly. She had to suppress a smile when she was sure that Ichika had not developed feelings for his childhood friend. Shinonono Houki was tall, slim, shapely, lustrous and almost perfect. The only way Charlotte knew that she was going to win was to not be embarrassed and face Ichika head on with her feelings. Not avoiding it like all these other girls were doing, even if it forced her to become the whole Academy's enemy.

"Get kicked by a horse and die!"

Charlotte snapped out of her thoughts as Houki roared this and stomped out of the room. Ichika caught her glance and laughed awkwardly.  
"Girls are weird."  
She sighed again. Ichika often viewed her as more of a guy, after all she had first enrolled as a male student. It was a wonder how she fooled these people, but most students agree that she was more handsome than pretty.  
"Ichika, you're somewhat of a brute."  
"Charl, that was mean."  
"But I don't mind that about you."

She buried her face into her handbag shielding her now glowing red face. It was not as if she said 'I love you' but the fact that he was talking to her sent shivers down her spine.  
"I guess I should go to the training grounds to get some practice. Charl, can you come with me?"  
Charlotte instantly jolted upright. He never usually invited her to do such an activity, normally it was either Houki or Rin. Then she remembered what became of them and she stifled a small grin. A figure walked in between them intrusively and from the sweet perfume Charlotte already knew who it was.

"Ah, but Ichika would you not prefer myself? As the representative of _Great_ Britain I can ensu-"  
"No it's okay I already asked Charl."  
The English Representative Cecilia Alcott stood transfixed in rage. She was certainly prideful Charlotte noted and being turned down by Ichika was more than she could handle. Her blonde hair was curled in the front and Charlotte wandered how long it took for her to style it like that. Normally she just combed and plaited the back, it was far easier to manage. Her fingers ran through her blonde hair, it was smooth enough but maybe it would look better in a ponytail.  
"Charl?"  
She snapped out of her thoughts and realised that Cecelia was no longer there, being lost in thought was something that she was used to.  
"Sorry, what happened to Cecilia?"  
"She just sort of said something and then left." Ichika looked rather uncomfortable and Charl did not push it further.

* * *

Both Charlotte and Ichika had disabled their IS. Again he hadn't manage to win against her and she kept a mental note to maybe let him off sometime.  
"I like that you never go easy on me Charl. With the others it doesn't really feel like training."

She made a mental note to increase the output of her weaponry.

"Why is it that I can't even get a hit on you?"  
"Your close range weapon is a one hit knock out, of course I can't get hit."  
"But even my shooting…"  
"You have a massive delay between switching weapons, I can easily tell what you're thinking and intercept you. I think the best thing to do is to learn how to rapid switch."  
"Rapid switch?"  
"Imagine the shape of the gun," Charlotte began tracing an imaginary frame with her fingertips. "Then you have to drop your current weapon and the traced one will materialise."  
Charlotte grinned, this talk was a lot easier. She was confident in her piloting skills, having the oldest model of the country representatives meant nothing to her, as she was among the strongest.

"That sounds risky."  
"Not really. If you've seen as many guns as I have, the general specs become easy to estimate. Make sure to properly trace the weapon, the best way is to stroke out the barrel and-"  
She trailed off, noting the second meaning and started to blush.  
"I-I-I mean … I've seen a lot of weapons. I'm not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert. I've got to calm down. Ichika is going to think I'm weird."  
"Weird?"  
She had said it out loud. Charlotte threw her hands in front of Ichika's eyes trying to block her from his view.  
"Nothing, forget it! Just don't pay attention!"  
"You're not weird Charl, you're really impressive!"

He was way too innocent.

"A-Anyway let's make sure you can actually do the rapid switch with multiple weapons before deciding on your preferred one."  
"Sounds good. Would you mind teaching me Charl?"  
"Of course I'll teach you… Ichika."  
She was going to go into the concept again, but realised from the darkening sky that they had been there for a good few hours.

"Hey Charl, have you thought about what you are going to do after graduating?"  
He looked serious, this question had obviously been bothering him for a long time. Charlotte looked towards the ground clearly uncomfortable. She would have to go back to France and the abusive family that she had left behind. She wished that she could go to other places, but her father had complete control over her movements. He would even declare her a criminal if needed, he would do anything Charlotte concluded.

"I mean your father is still using you to spy on third generation models and I don't see an end to that with the release of the fourth in progress. With his influence I'm not sure what you can do after this academy."  
It was true, she had nowhere to go. No future beyond this except being a dog for the Dunois Corporation. Charlotte glanced at Ichika to find his face twisted in anger and she felt close to tears. His kindness touched her, he cared about her… about Charlotte.

"It's fine Ichika, you said yourself that we have three years to think about what to do. I think something will come up, so don't worry I'll be okay!"

She noticed Ichika bite his lip, before placing his hand over hers.  
"I don't want to hear words you don't believe."  
Charlotte's heart stopped at the firm grip of his hand, this was not the response that she had expected. He was strangely perceptive at times like these. She could not lie to him.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it." There was a brief silence and she felt his grip on her fingertips tighten slightly. "It's going to be Christmas soon."  
"We still have two weeks."  
"Are you planning on going back to France?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to spend Christmas with me?"

Charlotte almost blanked out. Ichika was always forward when he needed to be, but this was different. His own face refused to look at her and was facing towards the darkening night sky. She felt all the heat rush to her cheeks and was still acutely aware of his hand on top of her own.  
"Do you mean… together?"  
"Well… Yeah."  
"Just the two of us?"  
Charlotte could feel her excitement growing. She had not wanted to get her hopes up too quickly, it was like Ichika to invite everyone and send invitations with easily misinterpreted phrases.  
"At my house, just the two of us."  
She could feel her heart thumping hard. Her face must have been glowing red because she felt a buzzing in her ears caused by a sudden blood rush. Charlotte closed her eyes to treasure this moment, the moment that she became a special existence to Orimura Ichika.  
She realised that she hadn't responded to his request yet.

"Of course we can, I mean I would love to… definitely available, please let me…" her voice trailed off in horror as she realised the nonsense that she was spouting. "I mean, Ichika that would be a very nice way to spend Christmas."  
Charlotte mentally kicked herself for being so formal. Ichika who normally called her weird at this point was smiling fondly directly staring into her amethyst eyes.  
"I want to hear just a bit more Charl."  
"What do you want to hear?"  
He smiled softly as he reached for her blonde plaited braid pulling it closer to his face. Charlotte's voice almost escaped her lips but she clamped them shut, eyes widening at the nearing proximity of his lips.

He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Oh sorry, I just realised you have a new hairband," he said hastily letting go. She couldn't tell if he was being honest or not, but she flinched back fearful of what might happen next.  
"Sorry Charl, anyway I got to get back. I promised Rin that I would eat with her."  
Ichika slowly picked himself up and Charlotte berated herself for not taking the initiative. He had acted strangely, possibly even hurt at her surprised reaction.

She hurt Ichika?

Charlotte reached towards his back but he was already far away. So far that she had to shout to get his attention. She had to say something to make him stay, to make him happy.  
"I-I-I-Ichika!"  
He turned towards her, face full of confusion and her brain stopped processing past that stage.  
"It's a new hairband! Thank you very much!"

She was the biggest idiot in the world.

"It looks nice!" he shouted back with a smile. She felt she had to rectify this, but she couldn't find the words. Instead Charlotte began running towards him hands outstretched.  
"Eh? Charl?"  
She couldn't stop the momentum and she cannoned into him, forcing his body to do a 180 degree twist in the air before landing onto the ground.

"Don't go!" she screamed belatedly.

There was no response and she looked towards him, her face still blushing furiously. Ichika was twitching in agony, his body had landed in an irregular angle and some of his limbs looked out of place.  
"I-Ichika, sorry I didn't mean to do that. Here let me help you up!"  
He slowly aligned himself. She expected to hear him scold her but he laughed in good humour.  
"It's fine, you just surprised me."  
Ichika was always like this, kind and never judging. She had to do more for him.  
"Let me check for injuries."  
"No really it's fine."  
They started to struggle and he even tried to push away from her.  
"What's wrong?" Charlotte demanded when he refused to meet her eyes.  
"You're touching me…"  
"Of course I'm touching you, how else am I going to…"  
Her voice trailed off as she realised that her chest was pressed right up to his shoulder. Instantly she jerked back and turned away from him.  
"Ichika you pervert…"

* * *

"Merry Christmas Charl!"  
The remaining two weeks in IS Academy flew by and Charlotte suddenly found herself in Ichika's house alone. She had tried her best to stay normal, but the shock of seeing the inside of his house defeated her resolve completely. The modern dining room was spacious, with high ceilings and a two metre oblong table. The area was easily enough to deploy a whole squadron of IS. Having lived in modest conditions for most of her life, Charlotte was rather taken back by the sudden display of wealth.  
"Charl?"  
"Ah, yes. Merry Christmas Ichika!"  
She was nervous. For this day she had worn a thin pink woollen sweater and a short checkered skirt with thick dark tights. She thought it gave her a mature appearance, yet seeing Ichika wearing a white shirt and black trousers made her feel underdressed and on edge.  
"You have a lovely house Ichika…"  
"Really?" He looked around and then laughed, "I'm glad you like it."  
"And you look really nice too Ichika," she stammered. He did. He was well muscled and the shirt was thin enough to make out his-  
"Charl, that's something I should say to you."  
"S-sorry."  
An awkward silence extended and only now was she aware that he served tea. Hastily she downed the whole drink making Ichika chuckle.

"Well then Charl, shall I cook a nice Christmas Dinner?"  
"I'll do it, I hate to trouble you. After inviting me over as well!"  
"It's alright Charl, don't worry about it too much."  
"No no no, I must be of some help."  
"You're my guest," he said firmly. In truth Charlotte also wanted to eat Ichika's cooking, his cuisine was on a far higher level than her. She did not regard herself a bad cook, but he was too skilful, almost a super husband.

"H-H-Husband?!"

She said it aloud, this time in a voice so loud even she heard it.  
"I-I mean you would make a great husband. You're clean, great at cooking, kind…"  
Charlotte knew she might as well take this all the way.  
"Thanks, you'll make a great wife too Charl!"  
Her heart soared and she beamed at him. He was smiling broadly and she felt a special connection between them.

Then disaster struck her.  
Ichika was way too high-spec.  
There was no way she would be a good wife next to him.  
Her cooking didn't compare, she was not that tidy, often clumsy…

"I still want to cook for you!" she screamed rising from the sofa.  
With a hand on her shoulder he gently guided her back to her seat.  
"I want to cook for you too Charl."  
Charlotte looked at Ichika levelly trying to assess if he was serious or not. He looked slightly embarrassed but he held her gaze.  
"Why?"  
"I want to spoil you."  
Charlotte's eyes widened and her heart almost burst at how warm and loving he sounded.  
"I've already been spoiled more than enough."  
"Charl!" this time he sounded frustrated. "You're always like this Charl, walking alone with your problems. Never relying on anyone, always responsible and letting no one in. Didn't I tell you that you could rely on me?"

Was she like that?

"And at the same time you're so kind and caring to everyone. I see this all. You're different from the others."  
"O-Others?"  
She wanted to sound calm but she was stuttered, it was only natural. This sounded like a confession.  
"Charl, I wanted to let you know that you're not alone. I'll be there for you."  
"Ichika..."  
"Charl, I need to say this," he took a deep breath.  
Was this it? Finally a confession from Ichika.  
She readied herself.

"Marry me Charlotte Dunois."

An extended silence.

She was unsure what face she was making right now, but it must have resembled one of complete shock. She was unable to register what was said.  
"Wha-"

"Marry me Charlotte Dunois!"  
It was louder this time.

She lightly pinched her cheek, then slightly harder until it left a mark. This was not a dream, this was real. There was a wave of euphoria and an urge to just say yes and leap onto the man she loved, but she refrained. She needed to be sure that he wanted this too.  
"Why?"  
"As your husband and National Representative for Japanese IS I can protect you from your father. I have that power."  
He looked like he was finished, which left her feeling a bit unsatisfied. She was touched by his reasoning but there was something that she wanted to hear above all else.  
"Ever since that day, when I first called you Charlotte… I've noticed you more. I've always been watching you. Your kindness, your strength and your loneliness."  
He took another deep breath.  
"I fell in love with you. I want you to be ha-"  
She couldn't take it anymore and threw herself onto him. Charlotte knew she was grinning uncontrollably, face red, eyes watering, probably moaning or half screaming something but she didn't care. All she could do was hold onto Ichika, plant as many kisses as she could onto him and be caressed in his arms like she always wanted to be.

"I love you too, my sweet, sweet Ichika."

* * *

 _"Good work in subduing the rogue pilot case. The newly developed cores are going to a headache."_  
 _Ichika was once again in his sister's office. He had just received a satisfactory rating for his previous assignment and was bracing himself to break the news to his sister._  
 _"I noticed you also perfected the rapid switch."_  
 _"It was no problem with Charl here," he said lightly grasping onto his lover's hand. She seemed comfortable with it and gripped his hand firmly in front of his sister. Charlotte's face was smiling and glowing with happiness. Seeing this Ichika was sure that he made no mistake with his actions._

 _"Looks like you took my advice, good for you Ichika."_  
 _"Thank you."_  
 _"So what did you get Dunois for Christmas?"_  
 _Ichika felt the nerves tingle up his spine, but felt he had to tell her eventually. He gripped Charlotte's hand and looked towards her for support. She beamed at him, face still glowing. He slowly lifted her left hand to view the ring that she adorned._

 _His sister's jaw literally dropped and for the first time her stoic face dropped completely into shock. Then she massaged her temples in frustration._  
 _"You got her an engagement ring?"_  
 _"Yes."_  
 _"You didn't think to tell me first?"_  
 _"Eh? I was planning to before but you didn't want to hear what I was giving anyone for Christmas."_

 _If looks could kill, his sister was surely sending the right vibe._

 _"How old do you think you are, numbskull?"_  
 _"Old enough!" he replied hotly._  
 _"The law might disagree!"_  
 _Ichika was planning to retort, but he felt Charlotte squeeze his fingers._

 _"Well, I hope Dunois prepared something equally precious, for me to accept her as your future wife."_  
 _Ichika's face went bright red and he hastily made the signal to Charlotte to say nothing. But she didn't quite catch it. It wasn't that his sister cared about what gift Charlotte gave him, but rather any excuse to bully her out of frustration._  
 _"Well Dunois?"_  
 _Charlotte fiddled around a bit looking nervous and she turned bright red._  
 _"Dunois? "_  
 _"… first ti-"_  
 _Ichika yelped over her, but his sister caught enough._  
 _"You really are the most intolerable idiot! In fact the pair of you are idiots! With this, we probably started an all-out war with the Dunois Corporation!"_  
 _"Sorry sister, but I had to," Ichika said bowing his head._  
 _"Sorry sister," Charlotte repeated also bowing._  
 _"It's Orimura-sensei!"_

 _"You always surprise me Ichika. I said choose a girl to spend Christmas with, and you go and get engaged… but I don't disapprove of your guts."_  
 _She looked at them levelly and then smiled almost fondly._

 _"Fine do what you guys want, but don't expect too much support from me."_  
 _"Thank you sister!" Ichika said bowing again._  
 _"Thank you sister!" Charlotte repeated also bowing, "I'm sure someday you will also find a wonderful man."_  
 _Ichika's heart froze. What the hell was Charlotte saying? They both were still in bowing position and he looked towards her for answers. She looked back with a distraught face, she was panicking and emitting 'save me' waves. Charlotte always did say the strangest of things, this was one prime example._  
 _"Dunois… I'm getting close to letting you take the record as the shortest lived Orimura family member in history."_  
 _"I-I-I-I d-d-didn't mean it like that! Please forgive me!"_  
 _"Come on si-Orimura-sensei, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."_  
 _"Y-Yes I didn't mean harm. I just wanted to point out that you're not THAT old and I'm sure you will find someone who-"_

 _Ichika grabbed her hand and ran from his sister's office. They were just digging themselves a bigger hole. He could hear Charlotte screaming in embarrassment the whole way and he laughed as they ran, hand in hand through the academy._  
 _He wondered where life would take them after graduation. What they would do with their lives. But the most important thing was that she was there, Charlotte would be there with him all the way. With her, everything would be okay._  
 _As long as he didn't let go of this hand, they could keep on running._

 _Through the hallways, through graduation, through life._

 _"Ichika!" Charlotte screamed as they ran onto the roof of the Academy. They collapsed onto the artificial grass facing the blue sky, breathing heavily from the fast paced sprint._  
 _"Ichika, I have something important to say!"_  
 _"Remember to wipe your sweat Charl, it's pretty cold and I don't want you to get sick."_  
 _Charlotte lightly punched his arm._  
 _"Ichika, I have something important to say!"_  
 _She was doing a replay he realised._  
 _"What is it Charl?"_  
 _"I'll do my best as your wife."_

 _Ichika reached for her hand, he found it and gripped firmly._  
 _He then said exactly how he felt towards her and she responded in kind._

 _They lay there for hours, not in a hurry to leave._  
 _He felt the diamond ring on her finger._  
 _There was all the time in the world._


End file.
